Not a morning person
by g-na-1358
Summary: Levi has trouble waking up and Eren is a great alarm-clock... or was... definitely was... (Thank you very much, Jean...)
1. Chapter 1

"Why?"

"Why what Jean? You should be more specific. Normal people can't understand what hors- mmm?!"

"Ignore him. Continue, please."

"Tsk. I mean, why do we have to get up at these ungodly hours while Heichou goes sleeping until breakfast?"

"Yeah, I've been wondering the same thing actually."

"Me, too."

"I'm hungry..."

"No surprise there..."

"You know, I don't really mind the hour or the training, just... it's so annoying that he's not doing it, too! As if he doesn't need to train!"

"Eren? What's with you? Why are you trembling?"

"You know... Just... be glad you don't have to deal with him this soon..."

"What; why?"

"...I don't want to talk about it."

"What Eren is trying to say is that Levi isn't much of a morning person."

"Gyaa!"

"Is that a cracker?!"

"Mine!"

"Hanji-san! Where did you come from?!"

"Never mind that; you should be more careful about what and where are you saying! One day someone you don't want to hear will and you'll be in trouble. By the way, Eren, I think you should hurry or you will be late."

"_Shit_!"

"Eren?"

"Let go, Mikasa!"

"Eren!"

"...Never knew he could run so fast..."

"And he didn't even thank me..."

"Where did he even go?"

"Uhm, Hanji-san... do you think you could get off me? You're heavy..."

"Eeeh? Are you saying I'm fat?"

"..."

* * *

My name is Eren Jaeger.

I used to be a normal boy who hated titans.

Then I turned out to be a titan myself and became 'humanity's hope'. (Fancy name, right? I like it, too.)

However... after this little incident involving broken 3DMG, shameless abuse of power, naive admiration, screwed-up tea, frustrated, two hours long lesson about tea and a lot of confused blushing (in this order) I started a relationship with Levi Heichou and subsequently was reduced to a multi-functional alarm-clock.

(When it was announced that I'd be taking over the position from Petra, she actually started crying tears of happiness. I guess that should have tipped me off a little...)

So now, every day, I have to wake up before everybody else, go to the kitchen, prepare a cup of strong tea and take it to Heichou's room. When there, I need to follow a strict procedure. I have to knock lightly, take off my shoes, carefully open the door and close it as soon as possible to prevent light coming in. Then I have to quietly (which should be admirable without practically seeing a thing) walk over to the bed, position the cup on the bedside table in its place perfectly and proceed to gently shake Heichou to consciousness. When I make sure he's 'awake' and sitting up, I'm allowed to leave the same way I came and attend to my preparations for training that would start exactly thirty minutes later.

It's absurd, but all this has to be done in precise order precisely on time. He sleeps like the dead but he just _knows_ if you didn't do something or if you did it one second late. It's a superpower and a scary one.

If you do something wrong or make noise that is louder than a whisper, then it's like flipping the switch of death. He changes from the cute type of zombie that only wobbles around sluggishly to the scary type of zombie that runs around trying to eat you.

I once accidentally misplaced the cup by a centimetre so when he tried to grab it, he missed... It would be funny if it wasn't scary as hell. I'm not taking any chances about surviving a second time. (And he didn't even remember after he became fully conscious. The whole day he kept asking me why I seemed so shaken... I felt like crying.)

In the time between training and breakfast, after a quick shower, I go to the kitchen and make him his second cup of tea of the day, this time a little weaker, but still pretty strong. I take it to him following the rules, but by now his noise tolerance is a little bit higher, so I can _actually_ knock.

He doesn't move an inch when I replace the tea cup, but he winces when I move on to the window to slowly open the curtains to let in some light little by little.

By the time all the curtains are fully drawn back, he has finished his tea and actually looks somewhat awake so I bring him clothes to change into. It's surprising, but he can shower and dress by himself so I leave him to it.

This is the point where I would be allowed to leave. I don't. I just sit down with a book I keep there to wait until he's finished in the bathroom (With a book because he takes ridiculously long in there, _especially _in the morning.) (You would think it would be logical if I took a shower in the meantime myself, but I can't. I have to take one beforehand because... _Levi_.) so we can leave for breakfast together. This is my favourite part because I can finally breathe easy. The water is the finishing point of his difficult process of waking up. He is fully awake by the time he kisses me good-morning after he comes back to the room. (And that is definitely _not_ the reason I wait for him.)

* * *

That has been the morning routine of the last few weeks. But not anymore because I'm gonna die today because I'm gonna be late with his second cup. And it's all Jean's fault. (Not really but let's blame it on him.)

Why can't this water boil already? Why does everything take longer when you need it to go faster? Why? I'm too young to die!

No, wait. There's still time. I can still make it somehow... I just need to calm down... Calm down...

I take a deep breath as I close my eyes and suddenly there's loud whistling; finally, the water is done. (Guess it's true that water just won't boil if you keep staring at it...)

All's good.

I think they should give me an award for how fast I managed to make the goddamn tea and transport it to the door of Heichou's room without spilling any. I do believe I just made a new record.

Anyway, I will myself to calm my breathing as I stand in front of the door, preparing to knock. I am just in time to survive another day without harm. Lucky.

...Is what I thought. Too bad that Heichou's room is directly on the way to the showers which I thought are only used by Heichou (and sometimes me at random times after random visits), since his room is the only one in the immediate vicinity, because Jean evidently uses them sometimes, too... (However, I have this sneaky feeling this will be the last time for him.)

"Hey, Eren. What..." his eyes fall on the cup in my hands. "So what the crazy woman said was true? You're really making tea for Levi Heichou every morning now?"

I roll my eyes and try to stay calm. Starting shouting at each other would be literally the worst thing to do now. "No, Jean, I'm standing in front of his room with a cup of tea just because I felt like it," I answered him, voice full of sarcasm.

Jean is laughing. The bastard. I want to kill him. But later, now I need to shut him up. I don't know if you've ever heard Jean laugh, but trust me when I say he laughs _loud_. And that's just as bad as if we started fighting. He obviously doesn't realize just how dangerous loud noises can get around these parts of the castle.

"Jean, please just shut up," I resort to begging. Anything to survive.

"Are you embarrassed?" he smirks between his laughs. I'm seriously gonna kill him before the day ends. "Come on, it's hilarious! 'Room-service Eren Jaeger'!" he laughs more.

At this point I don't even care he's laughing at me. I'd get back at him later. My only current concern is whether the doors in this castle are sound-proof. "Hey, by the way, is it true that he's even grumpier in the morning than usu-"

Insert a series of creepy sound effects here because Jean gets cut off by a 3DMG blade flying through the wood of the door missing my head by about five centimetres, passing by Jean and locating itself half-way into the opposite wall.

Seems like the budget is too tight for sound-proof door...

"What was that?" squeaked Jean several octaves higher than his usual tone.

"That, dear Jean, was 'Shut the fuck up,'" I explained with a shrug.

Jean stared at me with a mix of fear and admiration.

Exactly three seconds later, there was a loud crash of a porcelain cup making contact with a stone wall sounding suspiciously like 'Where the hell is my tea?'

I sighed, resigning myself to very long, stressful and _dangerous_ 10 minutes, before knocking politely.

* * *

**A/N: **I want a multi-functional alarm-clock, too. God knows I could use one... ;; (I am much like Levi in here; only I don't have the switch of death...)

If at least a few people like this, I will write a second chapter that will consist of 'the incident'... I don't have it written out, just a general idea, so I won't bother with it if no-one likes it...


	2. Chapter 2

Because Jean is an idiot who doesn't shut up even when his life depends on it (Sure, he didn't know that but that doesn't really excuse him, right?) I just went through the worst ten minutes of my life. Forget titans, pissed off Levi before breakfast is way, way worse. I had to dodge three more blades (before I managed to steal the rest from his reach) and save another cup from meeting the unfortunate fate of making an acquaintance with the stone wall. (I regret to say I was forced to sacrifice the old, loyal bedside table. I will miss it.)

Anyway, after a while I managed to calm him down somewhat and direct him to the shower. Before the door closes behind him I notice the blade sticking out from the wall over there and I sigh in resignation. Guess I won't get to read today... I need to get everything in order before he comes back.

I look around the room. Nope. No reading for me. And I was at this really good part, too...

I want to rub my temples as I feel a headache coming but when the hand comes into my view, I notice it's shaking. It suddenly hits me just how scared I actually was throughout the whole ordeal. So I slump down to take a moment to calm down.

It takes a few minutes but eventually I get back up and form a cleaning plan. I need to go about this logically, from the most acute things to the least acute ones.

So first I get rid of the poor shattered cup and clean up the remains of the tea, then I gather all the wood that got scattered throughout the room. (I feel so sorry for the bedside table... It never did anything wrong! It didn't deserve a death as cruel as this...) I need to do something about it later. (Maybe a nice burial?)

This was the most messy and thus most pressing part. But also the _easy_ part. I feel more and more sceptical as I move on to inspect the blades.

The blades that are used with our 3DMG are what, a meter long? And four of these blades are currently stuck halfway into a thick stone wall... I somehow don't see them coming out like good little blades...

I experimentally tug at one. It wouldn't budge. I can't say I'm surprised. This is impossible.

...But you know...

As far as I'm concerned...

It doesn't matter if I _can _do it.

I _will _do it_._

A wave of determination washes through me as I attach the handgrip to the closest enemy. I tug at it. Hard. It doesn't budge this time either.

But. I. Will. Never. Give. Up.

It takes me about thirty minutes to get the blades out. But I did it! Yes!

However, the fight is not finished yet; I remember suddenly the blade that is still in the hallway outside the room. I groan as I have to halt the celebrations.

I reluctantly transport myself to engage in the last battle of this morning but am surprised to find Jean there, on the floor, whimpering.

"Jean? What the hell are you still doing here?"

"E-Eren... I-is that demon gone now? Is it safe?"

I want to laugh at him, how scared he is, but I honestly can't. I can still remember all too vividly how I was the first time this happened.

"Don't worry, Jean, the next time you see him, he'll be back to normal again. Just go back and pretend this never happened. He won't remember anyway," I explain with a sigh as I push the hand-grip onto the last blade. I'm not too thrilled to notice this one is in more deeply than the other three. (Which is funny. I honestly don't want to know how far it would have gone if the door wasn't there.)

"How can you keep doing this...? _Why_ are you even doing this?"

Honestly? I'm not really that sure myself...

* * *

My name is Eren Jaeger.

I used to be a normal boy who hated titans.

Then I turned out to be a titan myself and became 'humanity's hope'. (Fancy name, right? I like it, too.)

However...

A few weeks ago.

In the evening.

In the dining hall.

I was sitting all alone in the big room, desperately trying to fix my 3DMG. (I was originally in my room, but after I got too frustrated I decided I needed a change of scenery, so I moved to the dining hall.) I needed to fix it before tomorrow but I was getting nowhere. I was never good at maintaining it.

What the hell are you supposed to do with leaking valves anyway? How the hell do these even work?

I seriously just wanted to throw the damn thing away. Why do I always have to get the troublesome ones? As if it wasn't enough that one time in training when they almost kicked me out because _they_ gave me a defective gear; now I had to make an idiot out of myself all over again thanks to a _gas leaking valve_.

Like seriously, I was so embarrassed!

It hadn't even been that long since we'd started with the teamwork training ('we' as in Levi's squad); I was just going through the forest like usual, when suddenly I was sprawled on a damn tree. Like, how the hell did that even happen?

Everyone laughed at me. (Well, mostly Auruo. Petra didn't laugh, she even looked a little concerned but I can never really tell what she's thinking.)

When Heichou arrived a little bit later, he was angry. Really angry. He totally chewed me out about how I could not notice that I was low on gas and why the fuck didn't I check how much gas I had before we'd left. I felt so tiny... (Even compared to _him_.)

But you know... that was exactly the problem. I _did_ check and my tank was _full_. How could I run out that fast?

And so, here I am, angry at a damn _valve_.

I was just about ready to give up and go ask for a new gear, when the door opened and Heichou came in. Perfect timing; I can ask him right now.

"Brat, what are you doing here?"

"Fruitlessly trying to repair my gear, sir. Do you think I could get a new one?"

"What's wrong with it?"

"Umm... Leaking valve, sir..."

"Ah, so that's the reason for your fuck-up today?"

I could feel the blush trying to come forth, but I would hold it back (this time, at least). The power of will is an amazing thing.

"...Yes sir."

"Whatever. Go make me tea."

_What?_

"Sir?"

"Tea, Eren. Go make me tea. Is that too difficult a request to comprehend?"

"N-No... But-"

"Now, Eren. That's an order."

Now, that was just so not fair. "...Yes sir."

I was screwed.

Seriously, completely screwed.

Before joining the Survey corps and Levi's squad I've never even _seen_ tea much less made one. Tea isn't exactly cheap and rarely had someone bothered to sell it inside Maria since most people there couldn't afford it anyway. And Shiganshina was secluded even from that Maria. No tea or anything like that for us.

So how the hell does he expect me to make him a cup...?

Ah well... I've seen Heichou and Petra do it a few times (not that I paid attention but whatever) so I should be okay, right?

Right.

I'm Eren Jaeger.

I don't back out of a challenge.

* * *

"Took you long enough."

Heichou looked up from what he was doing when I put the tea in front of him and sat down.

"I'm sorry for the wait... Heichou, are you repairing my gear?"

"I was but I've finished already; now I'm just checking it. You really should take better care of it."

I was stunned. Not only did he manage to fix it in the short time I took in the kitchen (while I was ready to throw it away after _hours_ of trying) but _Heichou fixed my gear for me_!

"Wow... Thank you so much, Heichou!"

"It's nothing..."

"It is! I'm really hopeless at repairing things; I usually just break it more than it already was..." I blushed a little with embarrassment. I felt so useless compared to him. "You're really awesome, you know..."

Levi raised an eyebrow at that. "Just what crooked image of me have you created in that stupid head of yours?"

I blushed harder. Was he really expecting me to talk to _him_ about my admiration of _him_? Really?

Really.

"I'm starting to fear the answer with that reaction but go on, tell me," he said when I didn't answer.

"W-Well, I've always admired you, being the strongest soldier, having higher kill record than all of Survey corps combined." Once I started going, I couldn't really stop. Even if I was talking to the object of the speech himself. "I even heard that on your very first expedition you killed a whole bunch of titans all by yourself! That's just amazing!"

I paused for a second. Was that pain I was seeing? I wanted to ask about it but I felt like it wasn't really my place to pry...

So I continued on with my rant. "And after witnessing how you move in the air, it's so natural and smooth. Really cool and beautiful and..."

I stopped suddenly.

I almost admitted something I hadn't even really admitted to myself.

But Heichou looked at me expectantly. Shit. "And?"

"And... sexy..." I mumbled, highly embarrassed.

Levi snorted. "So looking at me flying around killing wooden titans gave you a boner."

"NO!" I quickly denied. Too quickly, if I'm being honest.

"Calm down Eren, everyone already knows you have a titan-killing fetish."

"_Do not!_"

He just shrugged. Bastard. "Sure, sure. So we come to the conclusion that in your mind I'm perfect because I'm a titan-killing-machine. Should have expected that."

I was _sure_ that was disappointment I heard.

"Well... I can't exactly deny that... But that's not all, you know! You're always fair to everyone. You care a lot about your subordinates; if they need help, you give it without question. Sure, your methods are not always... the most... desired ones..." I cringed at the memory from the court. It still hurt when I remembered it, even though I'd healed completely a long time ago. "But you're actually pretty kind; no matter how much you're trying to hide it." I smiled a little as my gaze fell on the gear lying on the table. "You even fixed my gear for me, when you didn't have to."

There was a moment of silence.

I looked up and saw that he was looking away from me, the tips of his ears slightly redder than usual. "If I didn't, you'd just ask for a new one. These things aren't cheap and we have low budget."

I grinned. If that wasn't embarrassment I was seeing I don't know what is. "Yes sir."

He heard the supressed laugher in my voice and to distract himself he grabbed the cup of tea to take a sip.

"Eren."

"Yes sir?"

"What is this supposed to be?"

"Umm... Tea?" I tried.

"This is not tea. This is something very new that's never existed until now and for a fucking good reason," he deadpanned.

Shit.

"Umm..."

"Have you never made tea before?" He sounded halfway shocked, halfway exasperated.

"Yes? Never..."

* * *

And so here we were, two hours later.

Levi Heichou was glaring at me as I tried to prepare the second cup of tea of my life.

During the whole process I only hoped I'd managed to remember all the important information correctly. (Important as in how the hell do you prepare tea. Not as in where the camellias are grown, when it's best to collect the leaves or how many types of tea there are. Because that's completely irrelevant if you ask me.)

But I'm not so sure I did. I kept getting distracted by the fact that Heichou was talking so animatedly about it. I kept thinking things like, "Wow, he must really love tea; I've never heard him talk so much at once," and "His voice sounds so different when he's not barking orders," or "Is it only me or is he really touching me?" "His neckline is so beautiful, I kinda wanna lick it."

...Scratch the last one.

But you get the picture.

I have a feeling I blushed more during the lecture than should be allowed.

Throughout the whole process Heichou didn't say a word. But that doesn't mean a thing. He never says anything until I realize I screwed up myself. I don't know if he does it so I can learn from my own mistakes or he's just sadistic and takes pleasure in seeing me frustrated.

I guess there's only one way to find out just how much of a tea-brewing failure I am. I have to finish it and pray.

I presented the finished cup the Heichou who took the cup and gave it a sniff before tasting it carefully. (Suppose he was weary after his last encounter with my attempts.)

I was more nervous than I was before my 3DMG make-up test three years ago.

"Eren."

"Yes sir?" I couldn't believe my voice could be this high-pitched.

"...Not bad."

I sighed in relief.

Or happiness.

Probably both.

"Actually..." He glanced at me after his second sip. I held my breath. "It's better than Petra's."

Something warm spread in my chest. It was suspiciously close to pride but not quite. I can't really place the feeling. And I also totally forgot about it because suddenly there was something warm and soft pressing against my lips.

I realized only after it disappeared a second later what happened.

Heichou _kissed_ me.

Like... _huh?!_

"Wh-Wh-What...?"

Levi scowled at me. "Your reward."

"B-But..."

He rolled his eyes at my shocked reaction. "What?"

"You're only supposed to kiss the people you like!" It might sound naive and stupid but that is what I've always believed. And I do not plan to change that belief anytime soon.

A raised eyebrow was my answer. "Are you saying you don't like me?"

I flushed again. I couldn't exactly deny that, because I did (do) like him, and it had been about twenty minutes since I realized it might not be a completely innocent type of like. "NO! I mean..."

"Than are you saying I can't like you?"

"No... Wait, what?!"

Seriously; _what?_

"Then where's the problem? You think I'm sexy, and you don't deny liking me – not like you denying it would make a difference. You stare too much." I blush. Again. But he continues without pause. "I think you're cute, I quite like you, too, and you make good tea."

"Is the tea the only important thing to you?"

"Not the _only_ important thing, but yes, it's really fucking important."

"I can't believe you..."

"Well?"

I furrowed my eyebrows in confusion. "Well what?"

He rolled his eyes again. "Are you willing to have a relationship with me?"

I was confused and blushing again. How did we get to this conversation? "Umm..."

"Are you?" I could tell he was getting impatient with me.

"But you are my superior! I can't possibly..."

"Who the hell cares? You want me, I want you. I don't see a problem."

I gaped at him. Was he being serious?

Evidently, yes; because the next thing I know he's kissing me again but it's not a short peck. It's all lips and tongues and saliva.

Levi + Saliva = He must be serious.

After a while he pulled back and stared me in the eyes. I stared back, still dazed.

"Stop being a brat. I know you won't say no."

...I knew that, too.

"...Yes...Yes, please." I still didn't fully understand what was going on but whatever. I definitely knew I would never say no to this.

"Good." He gave me a small peck again before pulling away completely. "I expect you in my office in twenty minutes. Don't be late. And bring Petra, too."

"Petra, sir?"

"Yes, Petra. There are going to be some duty rearrangements so she needs to be there, too."

* * *

And that's the story of how I was reduced to Heichou's alarm clock.

Well, I don't exactly mind it, you know... I'd just appreciate if the danger level wasn't so damn high.

If it weren't for the morning kisses...

I sigh as I finally wake up from my day-dreaming to remove the last blade that's still sitting comfortably in the wall.

I tug as hard as I can a few times and after some time it slides out unwillingly.

I turn to head back to the room to put it away but I hear a squeak and the sounds of a person hurriedly getting up and running away.

Jean.

Completely forgot about him.

But this reaction can mean only one thing. I turn my head in the direction of the showers and smile at Levi who shoots me a confused look.

"What's with him?"

I shake my head. "Oh, nothing. Did you enjoy your bath?" I want to be angry at him for all the stress he gives me every morning, especially today. I really, really do. But how can I, when he looks so confused...?

Either way, all desire to be angry disappears when he stands on his tip-toes to (finally) kiss me.

"It was okay." His brows furrow slightly (or slightly more than they already were) when he notices what's in my hand. "What the hell were you doing with that blade?"

* * *

**A/N: **Well... I can only hope it's not as bad as I fear it is...


End file.
